


Good morning

by rowjfal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowjfal/pseuds/rowjfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>클론워즈 배경으로 전쟁터의 장교 막사 안에서 이른 아침 벌어지는 일.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> A/O입니다..왜 여기 커플링은 O/A로 될까여..  
> 양덕들의 관대함...?

해가 뜨기 전, 아직도 풀잎 위에 맺힌 새벽이슬이 채 증발하지도 않은 이른 시간부터 주둔지 가장자리에 있는 사령관들의 막사 안에서는 도란도란 말소리가 작게 새어나오고 있었다.

 

"누가 지나다가 듣기라도 하면..."  
"알았어요, 입 다물고 있을게요."

 

두 사람만을 위한 임시 막사는 조금 두꺼운 천으로 되어 있어 어느 정도는 냉기며 바람을 막을 수 있었다. 하지만 어디까지나 천의 기준에서 두터울 뿐이지 직물로 짜인 그 재질의 한계 탓에 방음력은 기대해서는 안 될 수준이었기에, 불안감이 감도는 것을 느끼며 오비완은 한숨을 내쉬곤 다시 고개를 숙였다.

 

"음...."

 

방금 전 말과는 달리 바로 들려오는 나지막한 소리에 움직임을 멈춘 그는 미간을 찌푸리며 시선을 위로 향했고, 이내 자신을 능청스레 내려다보는 아나킨의 파란 시선과 마주했다.

 

"거 되게 깐깐하시네, 아직 기상 시간도 아니라구요."

 

물론 그의 말대로 지정된 기상 시간까지는 제법 여유가 있었지만, 이곳은 어디까지나 전장의 한가운데. 기습이 있을지도 모르기에 시간마다 트루퍼들이 진영 곳곳을 돌아다니며 경계 보초를 설 터였다. 모두가 잠들어 있는 것은 아니었다. 막사 내의 둘이 잠들어있지 않은 것처럼. 그 점을 예로 들어 항변의 말을 하려는 듯한 오비완의 모습에 아나킨은 바로 손을 내려 그의 뒤통수를 자신의 쪽으로 가볍게 눌렀고, 오비완은 목 안쪽 깊숙하게 파고드는 이물감에 꺼내려던 말과 함께 욕지기를 그대로 눌러 삼켜야만 했다.

 

"네,네. 알겠습니다-."

 

자신의 행동만큼이나 여유로운 아나킨의 웃음 섞인 목소리. 잠시 어깨를 움츠리며 한껏 벌어진 턱에 들어가려는 힘을 풀어내려는 듯 눈을 내리감고 코로 얕은 숨을 색색 들이 삼키던 오비완의 감겼던 눈이 이내 속눈썹을 미세하게 파르르 떨며 도로 뜨인다. '나 아직 아무 말도 안 꺼냈다 이놈아.' 하고 말하는 듯 그의 시선이 가늘어지며 날카롭게 변하는 것에 아나킨은 딴청을 부리듯 어깨를 으쓱하며 제 눈길을 다른 쪽으로 던졌다. 도망쳐 버린 듯 시선은 회피하여도 그의 손에 들어간 힘은 도통 풀릴 줄 몰랐고 오비완은 체념하듯 다시 시선을 내린 채 하던 일에 집중하기 시작했다. 입이 막혀있어 말하지는 않았어도 분명 차라리 빨리 끝내버리자, 라는 의도가 눈에 선했기에 아나킨은 다시 입가에 비실비실 미소를 띄웠다.

 

"잊지 마세요, 아침부터 피곤하게 굴기 싫다고 이걸로 끝내자 제안한 쪽은 제가 아니잖아요?"

 

놀리는 듯 건넨 말에 대답은 돌아오지 않는다. 역시 그냥 빨리 끝내버리자는 편을 택한 모양이었다. 이런 일에서조차 빠르게 상황을 판단하고 가장 효율적인 방법을 택하는 것이 정말이지 그다운 모습이어서 어찌 보면 존경심까지 들게 하였다. 아나킨은 하반신에서 올라오는 열기에 낮게 숨을 내쉬며 간이침대에 앉은 채 살짝 몸을 뒤로 기울였다. 무언가 등에 받쳐 놓을 것이 있다면 더 좋을 테지만 전장에서 그런 것을 바라는 것은 사치. 이렇게 누울 곳이라도 있는 게 어디인가 생각하며 그는 손안의 감촉을 즐기는 것으로 자신과의 합의를 보았다. 남자치고는 제법 부드러운 머리카락의 느낌이 손가락 사이를 사르르 빠져나가는 촉감을 몇 번이고 만끽하며 오비완의 머리를 쓸었고 동시에 재촉했다. 한껏 팽창한 자신의 분신이 전 스승의 입안이라는, 일반적인 기준에서 용납될 수 없는 곳을 침범했다는 배덕 감이 치밀어 올랐지만 욕망을 감화시키기는커녕 되려 쾌감을 고조시켰고 허벅지와 허리의 근육을 저릿하게 긴장시켰다.

 

"으...욱!"  
"오비완...조금만..."

 

조금씩 그러나 빠르게, 더불어 착실하게 척추를 따라 흐르는 쾌감이 한창때의 이 젊은 청년을 다급하게 한다. 밤사이에 흐트러진 옷 아래의 탄탄한 가슴팍이 가빠지는 호흡에 바쁘게 오르내리고 금빛 머리카락을 다정하게 쓸던 손에는 힘이 들어가 머리채를 움켜쥐고 제멋대로 속도를 더한다.

 

"...오비완.....!"

 

남의 사정 따위는 제 알 바 아니라는 듯 내리누르나 싶으면 다음 순간 곧바로 머리채가 뽑힐 듯 잡아당기고, 빠져나가기 무섭게 다시 밀고 들어온다. 오비완은 자신의 기도까지 압박하는 게 아닌가 싶을 정도로 목 안쪽 깊숙한 곳까지 밀려드는 아나킨의 것을 잡고 쓸어주던 손을 그의 허벅지로 옮겼다. 몇 번이고 깊숙이 찔러오는 행위에 생리적으로 올라오는 역기가 입 밖으로 목구멍을 타고 치밀어 오르며 원활한 호흡을 방해한다. 숨은 본래 코로 쉬는 것이라지만, 폐가 신선한 산소를 갈구하는데도 코로 들이쉴 수 있는 숨에 한계를 느낀 이 상황에서 점차 막힌 입이 답답해져 가고 머릿속 한구석이 아득하니 몽롱해져 간다. 항의하듯 손끝을 세워 손톱으로 예민한 허벅지를 살짝 긁었지만, 오히려 더 큰 자극이 되었는지 더욱 빠르고 깊은 움직임이 대답 대신 돌아온다. 숨을 쉬고 싶다. 그 단순하고 간절한 요구 사항이 짓밟혀 버린 괴로움에 자신도 모르게 아나킨의 것을 물고 있는 턱에 힘이 살짝 들어갔다. 그리고 그 순간 뿌리 끝까지 완전히 입 안쪽으로 틀어박히며 저항은 용납하지 않는다는 듯 머리채를 움켜쥔 손에 강하게 힘이 들어가고는 흥분한 짐승이 으르렁대는 것 같은 목소리가 들려온다.

 

"이 세우지 마요."

 

당장에라도 입에 물린 상대방을 뱉어내고 시원하게 토악질을 하고 싶은 기분. 하지만 위협적이기까지 하는 목소리에 오비완은 눈을 감은 채 간신히 턱을 잘게 떨며 긴장을 풀어내었고 그제야 머리카락을 움켜쥔 아나킨의 손에 조금 힘이 풀렸다.

 

"......흐욱...."  
"...착하죠."

 

오비완의 눈가가 빛을 머금은 듯 어렴풋이 빛나는 것은 그의 금빛 속눈썹 탓인지, 아니면 어느새 촉촉하게 고인 물기인지. 혹은 둘 다인지 정확히 판단을 내릴 수는 없었지만, 그것과 괴로운 듯한 짧은 신음이 아나킨의 시선과 한없이 격해진 그의 이성을 붙잡아 내렸음은 분명했다. 자신의 행동이 조금 과했음을 깨달은 아나킨은 작게 사과하며 움켜쥐었던 손을 놓고 아이를 달래듯 부드럽게 다시금 머리카락을 쓸어내렸다.

 

"알았어요, 미안해요."

 

조금 진정된 듯한 아나킨의 목소리에 오비완은 꾹 내리감았던 눈을 뜨며 질책하는 듯한 시선과 함께 자신의 마음을 슬쩍 포스에 실어 보냈다. 본래대로라면 나이트 서임과 동시에 이미 끊어졌을 본드는 완벽하게 소실되진 않은 채 그들을 이어주고 있었고, 덕분에 오비완은 입이 막힌 채로도 아나킨에게 자신의 감정을 표현해 보일 수 있었다. 사실 그러기도 전에 이미 아나킨은 그의 항의를 받아들였다는 듯 미리 말을 꺼냈지만-. 그렇다고 해서 기껏 주어진 표현의 기회를 물릴 이유는 없다. 머리카락을 뽑기라도 할 듯 강하게 움켜쥐고 있던 힘의 부재에 오비완의 얼굴이 뒤로 조금 물러나며 츄욱 하는 물기 어린 소리와 함께 아나킨의 것을 조금 뱉어내었지만 완전히 입이 떨어지지는 않았다. 선단을 살짝 문 채 잠시간 호흡을 가다듬는 얼굴은 호흡 곤란 탓인지 어느새 발그레하다.

 

"계속할 거죠..?"

 

슬쩍 눈치를 보는 것이 마치 실수를 저질러 놓은 강아지 같아 보이는 걸 보면 아직 다 크려면 멀었다는 생각을 하며 오비완은 한숨을 쉬려 했지만, 입이 막혀있음을 깨닫고 나서 잔뜩 찌푸렸던 미간을 피는 것으로 대신했다.

 

"....오비완-."

 

다시금 움직이기 시작한 오비완을 내려다보며 아나킨은 이번엔 이성을 잃진 않으리라 다짐하고 고개를 살짝 치켜들며 뜨거운 숨과 함께 그의 이름을 내뱉었다. 아직 열기는 식지 않았다. 시작할 때만 해도 미적지근하게 느껴지던 그의 입안은 어느새 뜨겁게 달아올라 있었고, 물고 있는 것을 쭉 빨아들이는 탓에 조여드는 축축하고 말랑한 살덩어리가 자신의 일부뿐만 아니라 전신을 감싸는 것만 같았다. 그의 의지는 아니지만, 충분히 부지런한 속도가 단 하나의 근육도 빠짐없이 팽팽하게 긴장해 수축하게 만들었고 얼마 지나지 않아 손끝, 발끝, 그리고 머리의 구석구석까지 짜릿하게 타고 질주하는 쾌감.

 

"윽...!"

 

그래, 소리를 내지 않기로 했었지. 온 사방을 하얗게 물들이며 눈을 멀게 만들어 버릴 기세로 빛이 점멸하는 듯한 절정 속에서도 떠오르는 그와의 약속. 억누른 신음을 있는 힘껏 집어삼키기 위해 살짝 문 입술이 즐거운 듯 완만하게 휘어진다.

 

"...하아....."  
"...으.."

 

가슴 속에서 벅차오른 호흡을 몇 번이고 내보내고 막사 안의 산소를 모두 고갈시킬 기세로 헐떡이는 아나킨을 둔 채 오비완이 상체를 떼어냈다. 숨이 가쁜 것은 그 또한 마찬가지였기에 잠시간 서로 오가는 대화라고는 경쟁적으로 들리기까지 하는 그들의 호흡뿐. 채 삼키지 못한 상대의 정액과 자신의 타액이 섞여 숨이 오갈 때마다 함께 입 밖으로 새어나와 입술을 적시고 턱을 덮은 수염 사이로 스미는 것을 느끼며 오비완은 눈을 감았다. 머리카락을 쓰다듬던 손이 천천히 미끄러져 그대로 동그란 뒤통수를 따라 흘러 내려와 목덜미를 쓸어내린다. 아나킨은 어느새 땀에 젖어 끈적할 정도로 촉촉한 오비완의 피부 감촉이 손에 달라붙는 듯한 이 느낌이 이루 말할 수 없이 좋았다. 여리기만 한 줄 알았는데 어느새 단단하고 거칠어진 아나킨의 손이 자신의 목을 쓰다듬는 것을 오비완 또한 조용히 받아들였다.

 

"...망할 녀석."

 

정적을 깨고 눈을 뜨자마자 한다는 말은 아니나 다를까 듣기에 그다지 좋은 소리는 아니다. 그럼에도 아나킨의 입가에 걸린 샐쭉한 미소는 지워질 기미가 보이지 않는다. 킬킬대며 그의 뒷목에 얹어둔 손을 다시 한 번 옮겨 입가를 문질러 닦아주며 천연덕스럽게 답했다.

 

"에이, 사과했잖아요."  
"네 말을 믿은 내가 잘못이지."  
"무슨 소리에요 크게 소리 내지도 않았구만. 그리고 누가 좀 듣거나 보면 어때서 그래요, 괜찮아요."  
"....그걸 지금 말이라고 하는 게냐?"

 

턱을 닦아주던 손길을 잡아 밀어내며 오비완은 아나킨의 다리를 짚으며 체중을 실어 몸을 일으켰다. 계속 무릎을 꿇고 있던 탓에 다리가 저린지 살짝 비틀대는 그의 몸을 아나킨이 빠르게 잡아채 자신의 무릎 위로 끌어 당겼다. 키 차이 탓에 자신의 무릎 위에 앉혔음에도 그의 어깨에 얼굴을 떨굴 수 있음이 좋았다. 짙게 풍기는 땀 냄새 속으로 약간 타는 듯한 화약 냄새가 미미하게 섞여 있었다. 바쁜 전투와 열악한 환경 탓에 며칠 샤워를 못한 탓이겠지만 그것마저도 사랑스러움을 그에게 어찌 말할까.

 

"누가 보면 어떠냐고? 괜찮다고? 맙소사, 아침 댓바람부터 전 제자의 사타구니에 얼굴을 처박고 있는 스승 모습이 대체 누구 눈에 어떻게 괜찮아 보일 수 있다는 게냐."

 

아무래도 단단히 삐친 모양인지 목소리에서 불만이 풀풀 풍기면서도 허리를 감는 손을 떨쳐내거나 밀어내지는 않는 점이 만족스러웠다. 이대로 그를 뒤로 넘어뜨려 통째로 삼켜버릴 듯 몸을 취하고 싶은 마음만은 굴뚝 같았지만 그랬다가는 아마도 불벼락이 떨어질 터. 아나킨은 아쉽다는 듯 입맛을 다시며 대신 달래듯 오비완의 허리를 매만졌다.

 

"...오비완."  
"왜."  
"당신 살찐 것 같아요."

 

허리를 매만지던 손길이 순식간에 장난스레 주물럭대는 손길로 바뀌더니만 튀어나온 말에 오비완의 미간이 며칠 전 전투의 포화로 인해 쩍 갈라진 땅 마냥 부지불식간에 주름지기 시작했다.

 

"놔라. 세수할 거다."  
"씻겨드릴까요?"  
"날 누구처럼 아침부터 성욕을 주체 못해 징징대는 애로 생각한다면 큰 오산이란다, 징그럽기 그지없는 옛 제자야."

 

덩굴처럼 허리를 둘러 감은 팔을 놓으라는 듯 찰싹 치지만 안타깝게도 그쪽은 오른팔. 의수를 맞아 봤자 아프지는 않았지만 아나킨은 그의 기분을 맞춰주기 위해 아픈척 움찔하며 팔을 풀었고 자리에서 일어나 막사 한 쪽에 놓인 물통을 집어드는 오비완의 뒷모습을 바라보며 씨익 웃음지었다.

오늘 하루는 아무래도 눈치를 좀 봐야 할 것 같았지만 그래도 썩 나쁘지 않을 것 같은 하루가 될 것만 같다.

**Author's Note:**

> 야한거 잘 못 쓰다보니 겁나 부끄러웠던 글임다. 크헿ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
